


spice me up

by tapeu



Series: amaranthine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, actually everyone's a pervert except for doyoung, he's such a cutie bb, johnten and jaehyun are perverts, ty is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: Yuta is insecure and decides to take some drastic measures.Ten thinks he's just plain stupid.





	1. baby look what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half-asleep so sorry for the mistakes!

If somebody asks why Yuta is doing this, he's going to answer it's Ten's fault. Always has been and always will be. (Even though it's actually not).

University life is, generally speaking, boring for Yuta. It consists of countless lectures with Professors who are more interested talking about their grandchildren rather than giving them materials to study. The only thing that he's looking forward to this week is the _Watch Out for Loaded Guns!_ A Seminar, by the one and only, Dr. Byun Baekhyun, Ph.D.

Yuta is a fan of him; he writes books for teens and adults about sex, but he's always more to the funny side, which is why Yuta enjoys reading his works. Dr. Byun describes sex as something to ' _look forward to_ ' rather than to ' _get away from_ '. But as all of the doctors said, ' _always use protection_.' Quoted by his book itself. Yuta loves him.

He signed up immediately when the poster was hung on the notice board and was not surprised to find Johnny and Ten's names already written on the first two spaces. Those two are always interested in anything revolving around sex, educationally and physically. Yuta does not want to talk about the physical part.

Alas, the day finally comes. He's totally asking for an autograph and at least one picture with Dr. Byun. The seminar starts typically, with the formal introduction to sex, STDs, how to avoid that, the usual things you hear.

But as soon as Headmaster Park excuses himself to attend another meeting, Dr. Byun starts handing out the sacred book _Bared to You_ by Sylvia Day and a highlighter. He instructs the audience to highlight parts in the book for personal reference and entertainment. He recommends practicing those parts with 'your certain special someone or _someones_.' He also gives out his business card with his E-Mail and cell phone number on it and to 'message him anytime you guys have questions. You guys are adults anyway; I don't think I should explain how babies are made and blah blah blah. Trust me; you should indulge as much sexual experience as you can at this age. But remember always to use protection, it sucks if nobody wants to have sex with you just because you have STD. I already arranged with my assistant to provide a box of condoms for each one of you, consider those as a parting gift.' He winks when he hears the cheers from the students.

Yuta worships him.

He gets an autograph and a picture, which is currently his new lock screen wallpaper.

"I don't wanna get it in your head or anything; this is just probably my weird hunch, but I feel like you haven't had anything stuck in your ass for awhile now huh? After all, I don't see you and Taeyong together much these days," Ten chirps after his tongue is pulled out of Johnny's mouth courtesy of Doyoung. The four of them are having lunch in the canteen, and as usual, Ten is not satisfied until he annoys someone at least once a day.

"First, shut up. Second, fuck you," Yuta doesn't even look up from his phone.

_gonna be back a little bit late, babe. u don't need to wait up. ily. ty._

Yuta sighs. Taeyong doesn't even have the time to type ' _i love you_ ' properly.

"Aw, I would gladly let you fuck me or the other way around if I'm not taken already. Or are you interested in a threesome with us?" Ten ducks his head from the flying mashed potato coming to his face.

"Can your mouth spout something decent for once? We're eating now," Doyoung glares at Ten, but he's blushing like a virgin he is.

Ten rolls his eyes and lets Johnny feed him a spoonful of yogurt. "Shut your trap, Ding Dong. You've been in a relationship with your hand all this time, isn't it about time you upgrade to something sexier and you know, alive?" He teases Doyoung.

The latter blushes again and this time it catches Yuta's attention. "You're unbelievably red. Please tell me that you've finally decided to break up with your hand and upgrade to a vibrator? Oh my, God, I'm so proud of you!" Yuta goes to hug his friend only to get a hand on his face. So rude.

"Unlike you nymphos, I don't... jerk off on a daily basis because I have more important things to do. And why the heck would you assume I'm gay? And a bottom at that? I'm positive I never told you sex freaks," he fans himself, trying to get the heat out of his face, but to no avail.

Johnny snorts. "Oh come on. An ape with rotten eyes can see that you're so fucking gay, dear friend. No straight man goes to school with braces and polka dots. You're basically the gayest gay friend I've ever had in my entire life."

Doyoung turns redder but he remains silent, and Yuta pities him because the boy looks like he's one second away from having a seizure. "Gayness aside, why are you blushing so much? This isn't like you. Usually, you tell us to shut up for not being appropriate at the lunch table, and now you're doing the shutting up part yourself. Something, or rather, someone happened?" Yuta grins when he sees his friend blush even harder. It is humanly not possible, but Kim Dongyoung is known for his abilities to achieve incredible accomplishments.

Doyoung clears his throat, but he still refuses to look at any of his friends. Oh, this adorable baby.

"I may or may not have a date next Saturday?" he asks rather than states.

Ten spits out his cola into Johnny's unhappy face. "What?! Are you fucking serious? And when do you plan to tell this to your friends, young man?" He shrieks incredulously.

"Because I don't even know whether to go or not! You know me, the resident nerd with none romantic experience whatsoever. Imagine me going to a date with someone. How awkward will it be! I don't even know the guy! He suddenly showed up and asked me out. And can you please not curse every single time, it makes me uncomfortable," Doyoung's back to his prissy self.

True, Ten and Johnny are the ones with the most romantic and sexual experience, while Yuta had only been in a two serious relationships (including Taeyong) and a few one-night stands here and there, but Doyoung doesn't even want to go to parties with them. He's always shy around new people, and it's always been a wonder why he gets along with Yuta, Ten, and Johnny. Miracles do exist, Yuta thinks.

Ten looks very scandalized at Doyoung's statement. "What the actual f--," he holds back this time, "can you believe this guy? Fudge, Kim Dongyoung, if you back off from this, I'll tie you up in a chair _and_ make you watch me burn your manga collection page by page to make you suffer," Ten challenges.

"You wouldn't dare to do that." Doyoung stands up from his seat and tries to make himself look intimidating, but he's fooling nobody because he just resembles a carrots-demanding bunny. Plus, he's terrified that Ten will really burn his collection because Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is unbelievably a man of his words.

"Try me." Ten challenges again. Surprisingly, Doyoung sighs defeatedly and slumps back to his seat. Well, that was fast. "I don't even know why he asked me out. Probably it's just a prank," he buries his head on his arms.

Yuta suddenly feels protective. "If he pranks you, we will defend your honor and get revenge. Consider him dead, and you won't see his face ever again. You only need to worry whether you got the right clothes for that date. If you don't have one, Ten and I will be more than willing to accompany you to do some shopping, right?" He shoots Ten a warning look to agree, which the latter immediately complies.

"Hey, what about me? Do you guys not consider me as a friend anymore?" Johnny protests and pouts which Ten gladly kisses away. Yuta wants to puke. "No, but if you tag along, then I know that you two fuck rabbits will try to compete to eat each other's faces, instead of helping. That will be a serious annoyance," Yuta snaps back.

"You talk all high and mighty because Taeyong is not here. If he's here, you'll be all over his lap already. Oh wait, you're slacking off these days, that's why you guys haven't been getting some action, right?" Ten counters back jokingly. It hits Yuta harder than it should have because he knows Ten is just his usual asshole joker self and he also knows better not to take Ten's words seriously.

But it has been two weeks since Yuta has a proper conversation with his boyfriend, back at home the both of them will be too tired to do anything, so they go to sleep immediately.

He can't blame Taeyong if he's bored with him, though. After all, this is Lee Taeyong, the elegant Adonis that has been sent down to make men and women alike come in their pants with just one look. And he's just the standard and regular Nakamoto Yuta.

Ten must've noticed his change of expression because he looks serious and worried now. "Hey, you know I'm just joking, right? Taeyong is head over heels for you, hon," he smiles reassuringly. Yuta smiles back and tries to get his insecurities out of his head.

He flashes a big smile to Doyoung, ignoring the worried glances that the latter has been throwing him. "So, when do you have time for us to come to your house and help you get some makeover?"

 

  
\---

 

  
On the way home, Yuta passes by a mini market, where he and Taeyong usually buy ice creams, lubes, and condoms. On the newsstand, there's a Cosmopolitan Magazine with the words 101 Tips to Spice Up Your Romantic Life, written in capitals. He stares at it for awhile and hurries off when he spots an elderly lady looking at him weirdly.

He comes back five minutes later and buys the magazine, though. Yuta never runs that fast.

 

  
\---

 

  
Yuta and Taeyong have been dating for seven months. They are a relatively new couple but they have been living together as roommates for almost two years, so it's a friends-to-lovers thing. Taeyong's the captain of the basketball team, and Yuta has always been proud of him. Taeyong told him there's an important match coming up, but he never told the details. That's why he's always home late, but Yuta appreciates it when Taeyong at least remembers to remind Yuta to not to wait for him. But they don't as much time as they used to now and Yuta misses his boyfriend. Ten's joke earlier doesn't help his insecurities either.

How can he not? Taeyong has the entire student body thirsting for him, and Yuta is just, _Yuta_. He knows that Taeyong loves him, but he can't help but let his demons overcome his mind sometimes. He never tells Taeyong about this because his boyfriend has already a lot on his shoulders, Yuta can't let him worry about his problems too.

What if Taeyong's bored? Maybe he's not now, but Yuta bets he will be sooner or later if Yuta doesn't do anything to prevent it. He knows his thoughts are getting ahead of him, but Yuta doesn't know what will he do when Taeyong decides to break up with him.

He turns off the TV and glances at the magazine he bought. Hopefully, this will work.

 

  
\---

 

  
_#7 Great_ Texpectations  
_Unlike public opinion,_ sexting _doesn't have to be super saucy; you don't need to send dirty nude photos. "Sometimes even the smallest hint that you're asking for it turns on your guy. You have to remember to be a bit nonchalant about it. Be a tease." Dr. Justine Lang, Ph.D. has said in an interview with Cosmo. She also added it's better to send it when it's daytime, or when you and your guy are not in the same place at the same time. It'll get him psyched to see you later._

  
Yuta's glad that he doesn't have to send nude photos. He doesn't know what to do if it spreads. He's sure that Taeyong would never show it to anyone on purpose, but his boyfriend is also on the basketball team, and Yuta doesn't want to take a risk. Some (read: one) of them is creepy; he slaps Yuta's butt everytime he sees him when Taeyong is not looking.

He never told Taeyong, brushing it off as something that jocks do, plus he doesn't want to cause a rift between the team. The guy is Taeyong's co-captain.

Last night he slept extra early, just so that he can wake up earlier than Taeyong. They share the master bedroom together, with a bed too big for university students.

Their apartment is a gift from Taeyong's parents, furnishings included. Yuta insisted that at least they should split the bill, but Taeyong always brushes him off every time he brought the matter up.

He slowly removes Taeyong's arm from its position on his waist and carefully tiptoes to the other side of the bed to steal Taeyong's polaroid inside the bedside desk. He freezes when he hears his boyfriend groan, but he still manages to escape the room.

Yuta takes a quick shower in the guest bathroom, not wanting to wake Taeyong up. He takes out Taeyong's favorite Greek yogurt out of the fridge and smiles fondly remembering how health-obsessive his boyfriend is

 

\---

 

Taeyong wakes up that morning, groggy and boyfriendless, just to find a photo of Yuta with white substance trickling down his chins to his neck and a wink stuck to the fridge with a small note: _took your advice ;)_

It's almost winter, but Taeyong still took a cold shower before heading off to Uni.

 

  
\---

 

  
Yuta giggles when Taeyong sends him a picture of his selfie earlier that day with the caption: _wtf what is the meaning of this?!_

_what? u always told me to eat yogurt for 'digestive purposes' and i did :) thought u'll be a lil bit happier for my effort :(_

Taeyong doesn't reply for a few minutes, and Yuta turns off his phone when his professor comes into the classroom.

After a few moments, Yuta lets his curiosity take over and secretly turns on his phone again, this time with a little bit more than a dozen texts from Taeyong.

 _what do u mean what? don't think_ i _don't know what you're doing_

_first, u r so messy! pls tell me u wiped ur mouth before u go._

_second, that's so hot. it got me hard in no time babe. s'been a long time since u give me head ;)_

_why aren't u answering me?_

_babe r u ok?_

_hey yuta_

_r u in class already? saw ten but u're not with him._

_babe srsly._

_m'gonna turn off my phone now but we're still gonna talk abt this later at home. ttyl, love u <3_

Yuta smiles to himself, gaining a little bit confidence in himself. Maybe his insecurities are pointless after all.

But Nakamoto Yuta is not Nakamoto Yuta if he's not a tease, so he sent another picture of his bulge covered in his tight black pants before turning his phone off for the rest of the lecture.

_love u too <3_

 

  
\---

 

  
_#36 Wear It Like a Champion_

_Surveys show that more than eighty percent of men get turned on seeing their lovers wearing their clothes. Especially if it's a jersey. "My girlfriend surprised me at home wearing my football jersey," Chris, 21, said to Cosmo, "and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen."_

 

Yuta sprints home after promising Ten to come over to Doyoung's tomorrow for a send away party of Doyoung's virginity. And his makeover for the date.

As expected, Taeyong is not home yet. He deliberately went back as early as possible, ignoring Taeyong's texts. He needs to do some preparations before Taeyong arrives.

After showering with Taeyong's shampoo and shower gel, he rummages Taeyong's wardrobe and cheers when he sees the item he's looking for. The panties in his hands were bought by Taeyong as a birthday gift joke last year. Yuta asked him to throw it away so many times, but he knows that his boyfriend never did.

The white lace feels heavy in his hands, but he needs to indulge to Taeyong's secret kinks for his plan to work. Yuta sighs. The things he does for Taeyong.

He also puts on Taeyong's basketball jersey, which is two sizes bigger than his. Three years ago, before Taeyong joined the team, they were the same size.

Taeyong built his muscles by vigorous training courtesy of his coach, but Yuta decided he's not a fan of working out, that's why until now the biggest and strongest muscle he's ever had is his sharp tongue.

Thankfully Taeyong is a health freak, and he always feeds Yuta good food. At least he's not skin and bones. Taeyong also forces him to do push-ups, and he usually complies when he's not in a bad mood. It's a pain to hear Taeyong's nagging.

He looks at himself in the mirror and decides that he's not half bad. The panties fit perfectly and Yuta starts to wonder whether it was a real joke or Taeyong is really kinky but is too shy to admit it.

He jumps when he hears Taeyong calling his name from the living room. Yuta didn't hear him open the door.

"Babe, I'm home! Where are you?" He hears the sound of groceries being taken out from a plastic bag.

"In here! Give me a second; I'm changing!" He shouts back. He looks at the mirror again and hopes he's not embarrassing himself by doing this.

Giving himself a push, he opens the door and heads to the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't answer my texts! What was the mean-" Taeyong almost drops the apples in his hands when he sees his boyfriend wearing his jersey. The jersey with his surname on it.

"U-Uh, why- how-, uh, w-where did you get that?" He stutters and scrambles to immediately put the apples back on the table before losing his balance for the second time.

"Oh, this? Sorry, I wanted to try it on, it looked comfortable," Yuta replies lamely and saunters to where his boyfriend is standing.  
"Hey, let me help you with that."

Taeyong is still gaping at him when he grabs the apples and moves away to the fridge. He can feel Taeyong's eyes on him, and Yuta bends over to transfer the apples to the fruit container in the lowest drawer.

He hears Taeyong gasp loudly, and he smirks to himself.

So panties are really a thing for Taeyong.

"Fuck, why the heck are you doing this to me?" Taeyong's voice is filled with arousal.

"Doing what?" Yuta turns around to look at his boyfriend, who's now bracing himself on the kitchen stool, a big tent in his pants.  
  
Taeyong glares at him. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he carefully saunters closer to Yuta, not taking his eyes off him, "you've been teasing me all day. And now this," he grabs Yuta closer when he's an arm away.

Refusing to give into his boyfriend's now apparent libido, Yuta smiles sweetly and put both of his arms around his neck.

"What? You bought this for me and it's a waste to throw it away, right?" He kisses his boyfriend's lips and pulls back quickly, stifling a laugh when he hears Taeyong's whine.

"You didn't even want to wear it!" Taeyong cries, but his hands are still groping Yuta's butt. Such a pervert.

"I just got curious! Besides, you look like you like it a lot," he successfully dodges Taeyong's attempt to kiss him again.

"How could I not? You're also wearing my fucking jersey. This is like a vivid wet dream," Taeyong pulls him into a hug and buries his nose into Yuta's neck, scenting him.

"Smells so good, baby. Smells like mine," Yuta shivers. He always likes it when Taeyong calls him his.

He kisses Taeyong back when his resolve is finally crumbling down. His lips are being forced open by Taeyong's tongue, and Yuta is reminded how Taeyong is such a good kisser.

His boyfriend's right hand never left his ass, while the other is on Yuta's waist, hugging him closer. Yuta hisses when Taeyong bites his lower lip and pulls back, drawing a little bit of blood.

Taeyong kisses the column between his neck and collarbone, before biting it, making him moan. It always has been his sweet spot. Yuta pulls Taeyong back up by his hair after he licked the pain away.

Taeyong smiles and is about to kiss him again, but Yuta puts his finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Not so fast. I have class tomorrow, and I need to sleep," Yuta pulls away from Taeyong, ignoring his flabbergasted face.

"What the- You can't just leave me hanging like this!" Taeyong gestures to the prominent bulge covered by his boxer. When did he pull his trousers off?

"Um, yes I can? And you should shower, you reek of locker rooms," Yuta pulls a face, before walking back to their bedroom, not forgetting to sway his hips.

Taeyong sighs in defeat, it's impossible to deal with Yuta sometimes. But since he's a gentleman, he's not going to force himself to Yuta when the latter doesn't want to.

Plus, he's also whipped, so he does everything Yuta tells him to do.

After taking an icy shower for the second time that day and drying his hair (he heard that sleeping with your hair wet is very unhealthy), he plops himself on the bed and groans when he sees Yuta, peacefully sleeping without taking off his outfit.

Resisting the urge to cry, he pulls Yuta to his chest and spoons him, making sure there's no space between them. He presses his crotch close to the lacy material of the panties.

What Yuta doesn't know won't hurt him.

 

 


	2. waking up beside you i'm a loaded gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta gains confidence as he learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at angsty stuff, I'm terribly sorry :')  
> Please read the notes below!

"Woah, that's a huge hickey you got there," Ten comments as soon as Yuta pulls off his jacket and hangs it on the door of Doyoung's room.

Yuta gives him a smug smile, taking a seat beside Doyoung who looks enamored by the patch of purple coloring the paleness of Yuta's skin.

"What? You've never seen a love bite before?" He asks his blushing friend.

"N-Not really, I've seen it on Johnny and Ten, but like, I thought that was some rash or something," Doyoung answers truthfully, not noticing Ten's scandalized look. That makes Yuta even smugger.

"Looks like someone here is not capable of biting their boyfriend, and vice versa," Yuta teases Ten's already deflated ego.

The latter immediately reaches his hands out, determined to pull Yuta's hair off his head, when Doyoung places a placating hand on his arm.

"Hey, no fighting in my room. My grandma is home, remember? I'm not overly fond of letting my grandma see you guys wrestling on the floor when she checks my room for injured persons," he says like he means it, but Yuta and Ten know better.

"You say that just because you want us to help you get into your date's pants," Ten protests, but he stuffs his hands back to his pockets, "I remember you mentioned that your grandma is deaf. Don't look at me like that; I'm not overly stupid! I can still remember things, you know!"

"More like useless things," Yuta mutters under his breath and smiles angelically when Ten shoots a pointed glare at him to shut up.

Doyoung is so done with his two friends.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
After searching (read: destroying) Doyoung's wardrobe, they finally found a decent leather jacket and a pair of skinny black jeans. Yuta told Doyoung to pair the blazer with a simple white T-Shirt.

"Are you guys sure that I don't look like a rockstar?" Doyoung asks for the nth time as Yuta applies some styling gel on his hair.

"Oh my God, if you ask me that one more time, I'm gonna tell your beloved grandma that you're having a date with a guy today," Ten threatens.

"By the way, what's his name again?" Yuta questions.

"Kun. I told you guys yesterday!"

"What a weird ass name," Ten comments and opens his arms widely when his two friends stare at him blankly. "What?"

"Says the one who has a weird nickname and an even weirder real name," Yuta's having a lot of fun teasing Ten today.

Ten grabs a comb and throws it at Yuta's face, unfortunately, it missed. Yuta sticks his tongue out, which makes his friend even angrier.

"Can you guys stop bitching each other and not destroy my stuff at the same time?" Doyoung grabs his friends by their collar and Yuta curses his taller height. He's real smug because he just transformed into a hottie, thanks to Yuta and Ten's help. This kid has no appreciation.

"Yuta's a real pain in the ass just because he got laid yesterday," Ten grumbles under his breath.

"I did not, thank you very much. I just had an excellent make-out session with my super hot boyfriend," he brags.

"You wouldn't even get together with said hot boyfriend if it wasn't for me!" Ten counters back and Doyoung sighs. It looks like he's going to clean up by himself, his friends are too busy screaming at each other like a pair of banshees.

"Excuse me? You kicked me out for two days because I accidentally ate your ice cream! Pray tell, how is that helping me getting together with Taeyong?" Yuta points a very menacing finger at Ten, and the latter tries to look intimidating by puffing his chest out.

"That ice cream was my life! Oh my God, remembering that makes me angrier, you son of a-" Ten's rant is interrupted by a knock. And then there's Doyoung's grandmother poking her head out.

"Doyoungie, a handsome young man is waiting for you outside. He said he's here to pick you up. Did you get yourself a date without telling your grandma, young man?"

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
"Oh God," Ten says as soon as he looks at Kun.

"This is your date?!" Yuta screams at Doyoung's face. Doyoung apologizes for his friends' antics and blushes when Kun smiles his beautiful smile.

Ten wolf-whistles, "You're lucky I got Johnny, if I don't I would totally climb that like a monkey in heat," he whispers to Doyoung with Yuta nodding in agreement.

Doyoung is just about to comment on how monkeys don't get in heat when Kun offers his hand to Yuta for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Qian Kun, but you can call me Kun. Pleased to meet you. You're Yuta, right? Taeyong's boyfriend?" Kun smiles again, and Yuta swoons because this guy's smiles can heal cancer if he's totally honest.

But before Yuta can answer anything, Ten slaps his hand away and grabs Kun's while looking at him dreamily, "And I'm Chittaphon, but you can just call me Ten. Very nice to meet you indeed," Kun smiles again, and both Yuta and Ten feel faint. This guy is so good looking.

Before Ten attempts to actually climb Kun like a monkey, Doyoung feels the need to intervene.

"Okay, enough introduction. I didn't know that you knew Taeyong, though?" Doyoung decides to change the subject. He's eager to get away from his friends, but he's curious as well.

"Yeah, I'm new here and joined the basketball team, two, three days ago? He's really a fantastic player," Kun compliments. Not only that this guy looks sweet, but he also talks sweetly too. Doyoung is a fucking lucky bastard.

"Thatis good to hear," Yuta smiles back, "I heard from Taeyong there's a match coming up. I'm his boyfriend, but I don't know anything about basketball, but good luck anyway!"

Kun looks confused before he answers, "Uh, I'm sure I haven't heard about any upcoming matches, maybe you heard wrong?" He supplies unsurely.

Yuta widens his eyes at this new information, and he feels weak on his knees.

Maybe for others, it's just a small lie, something unimportant. After all, it's just about basketball, right?

But to Yuta, this means everything, because he never thought Taeyong would lie to him. His boyfriend is not a good liar, and to think that he did for this past few weeks breaks his heart.

Yuta hasn't realized until now, that his excuses don't make any sense. If there's a match coming up, surely there will be some preparation for the cheering team, but he hadn't seen any. What kind of game needs such a long training anyway?

The deception has been glaring in front of him this whole time, but Yuta's too blind to see it. Or maybe he can; he just doesn't want to.

What if-

"Okay, I think Yuta here is feeling too cold, and I'm just going to bring him back home, you guys enjoy your date!" Ten drags Yuta away from the couple, sending Doyoung a reassuring look.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
"Come on, deep breaths babe, deep breaths." Ten brought Yuta to his apartment, scolded Johnny when he's to immersed playing with his phone when he rang the bell.

Yuta's sitting between Johnny and Ten on the sofa, in the middle of their small living room. Ten continues to rub his back while Johnny places a comforting hand on his thigh.

"W-What if he's cheating on me? Maybe he's getting bored, and that he's too nice to break up with me!" Yuta's having trouble breathing. He tries to pull a strong face every time, but his friends know better. He tends to overthink a lot of things, but people know him as the smiley and cheeky Yuta, who teases and insults like a champ, who's problem-free and always happy. Yuta wishes all of that to be true.

Suddenly Ten grabs his head and forces him to look directly into his eyes. "Listen to me now, Nakamoto Yuta, because I'm only going to say this once," he starts and continues when he gets Yuta's full attention despite his glossy eyes, "I don't care about what you think, but you are an amazing person. You're smart, kind, and beautiful. But you're also stupid for thinking that Taeyong cheated on you. He adores you so much, anybody with eyes can see that," he pulls Yuta in for a hug when he sees his friend is going to panic more after hearing his words, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Y-You can't be sure, though! You don't talk with Taeyong much; surely you also don't know how he feels! Yes, he still kisses me and tells me he loves me but is that all true? After he lied to me over some stupid match coming up and needing to train until late night?"

"Like you said, it's just a stupid lie. Maybe Taeyong has a good reason to do that. Maybe it's all just a big misunderstanding," Johnny tries to reason with him using a softer voice. "I think it'll be much better if you talk to him, making it all clear for the both of you. No matter what he says, Ten and I will always be there for you, just like old times," he assures.

Yuta buries his face deeper into Ten's shoulder, not wanting to move at all. If confronting Taeyong means learning the bitter truth and breaking up with him, he'd much rather stay at home and cry.

Ten waits for exactly five minutes before he finally loses his patience.

"Okay, that's it! You're not going to mope and cry around in my house like a damn baby because you and I are going to do something about it!" He grabs Yuta's hand and pulls him out of the house, not forgetting to take his keys. Yuta hears Johnny's faint good luck from behind the door when Ten forces him to enter the car and sit on the passenger's seat, letting Ten buckle him up.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
"Where are we going?" Yuta asks even he already knows his answer. Ten just looks at him with his signature blank look, immediately shutting him up for the rest of the ride.

It's Saturday and Yuta knows that Taeyong has the monthly meeting between club representatives to talk about the usual useless stuff like budget, clubrooms, equipment, and all of the other things that Yuta's not interested in.

Ten's breaking the speed limit like a champ, but Yuta is too scared to remind him of that fact because his friend looks like his beard is on fire (Ten thankfully doesn't have a beard, because Ten with facial hair is just ew).

As Ten slams down the break hard enough to send him out of the window if not for his seatbelt, Yuta got no time to protest because Ten immediately gets to his side, opens the door, and pulls him out before driving away again. Yuta stands there in front of the main gate with his mouth hanging open, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
_bitch, i'm not speaking to u until u grow a dick and talk to ur fucking boyfriend. i think he's in the science lab, btw. there's where the meeting's held, i mean._  
_man up or i'm breaking up with ya (as a friend)._

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Yuta's already standing in front of the lift when he receives Ten's very offensive message. He's got a point there, though.

Playing with his fingers, Yuta still doesn't have the guts to press the button that suddenly looks so large and intimidating in front of him.

There's suddenly a large palm cupping his ass, and he shrieks, hands fisting up into a ball, ready to punch the sex offender.

But lo and behold, it's Jung fucking Jaehyun.

Taeyong's perverted co-captain.

Jaehyun smoothly dodges his punch, cupping his smaller hands between his, completely ignoring the disgusted looks Yuta's been throwing him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nakamoto Yuta. What are your beautiful self doing in a shady place like this?" If Jaehyun thinks the hallway is shadier than himself, he's downright crazy.

"None of your business," Yuta replies quickly, wanting to escape from this pervert's clutches as soon as possible.

But Jaehyun is not taking the hint at all. In fact, he grabs both of Yuta's hands in one of his and pins him to the wall.

"You look troubled, is something the matter?" Yuta doesn't expect Jaehyun to have the decency to act like he's genuinely concerned.

But Yuta also doesn't expect himself to cry in front him either.

A bit taken aback, Jaehyun lets go of his hands and chooses to place his on Yuta's shoulders.

"H-Hey, what's the matter? You know Taeyong hyung would kill me if he sees you like this when I'm in five-meter radius!" He whisper-shouts.

Hearing Taeyong's name makes Yuta wail even louder, so loud that Jaehyun has no choice but to drag him away to a more secluded (the hallway's empty, but Taeyong may emerge from that lift anytime, and Jaehyun decided he's too hot to die at this early age) area.

He manages to find a bench with a vending machine conveniently standing in front of it.

Yuta's already reduced to a hiccuping mess when he feels a cold bottle pressed into his cheek.

"Drink this and calm yourself down, please," Jaehyun takes a seat beside him after Yuta receives the cold oolong tea with a soft 'thanks.'

After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jaehyun speaks up, "So do you wanna talk about it, or do you want to save my life by telling me everything so that I won't go back to that fucking tiresome gathering?"

Yuta decides to tell him everything, and it's a stupid decision because Jaehyun laughs at his face as soon as the words 'taeyong's going to break up with me' come out of his mouth.

"This is not fucking funny," Yuta pouts.

"Sure as hell it is!" Jaehyun slaps his thighs while wiping his tears away with his other hand. "Taeyong hyung is so whipped for you, trust me."

"Oh, I'm surprised you know something other than sex," he snaps sarcastically.

Jaehyun just laughs louder at this and Yuta's starting to feel annoyed.

"Well, since you're having such a good time laughing at me, I'm just going to leave you here. Thanks for the damn tea," Yuta stands up with a huff, but Jaehyun catches his wrist, forcing him to sit down again and preventing him from moving.

Today he has been manhandled by a lot of people who's not his boyfriend.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But you're so stupid sometimes! You know that you have no suitors, right?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding how I'm far more inferior regarding admirers compared to my superstar boyfriend."

"Oh my God? You don't realize?" Jaehyun gasps and Yuta has no time dealing with him, but he's also curious, so he yells at him to get to the point.

"It's an unwritten rule that anybody who has a crush on you have to answer to the cap'. He scares your suitors off! That's how gone he is for you," Jaehyun explains like he's teaching the alphabets to a grown-up.

Yuta gapes at him and Jaehyun is not finished yet.

"Remember the new kid Jaemin? He's not aware that you're dating the cap' at that time and approached you and told you that you're cute, right in front of Taeyong hyung's face. He skipped classes for a week and finally showed up to practice with a handwritten letter that he regrets his actions. But that's only one of the pretty cases. Some other ones are better left unexplained. He only acts like a puppy around you, but he's actually a fucking wolf on the inside," Jaehyun shudders when he remembers how Taeyong punched Hansol until he bruised for a few weeks for staring too long at Yuta's ass.

Yuta's taking his sweet time processing this information. But he realizes something.

"If you know that my boyfriend is deadly like that, why do you still have the guts to grab my ass when he's not looking?"

Jaehyun flutters his eyelashes and smiles his dimpled smile, "Because I know you have a soft spot for me, Yuta hyung~."

Yuta chooses to ignore him. "But that doesn't explain why he's been lying to me, though."

Jaehyun's suddenly silent, making him more suspicious.

"Jung Jaehyun, you know something, don't you?" Yuta asks menacingly, chasing after him when the younger boy runs away back to the direction they came after giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey! Stop right fucking there; you know something, and you will tell me!" Unfortunately catching Jaehyun is biologically not possible since Jaehyun's got longer legs, so Yuta chooses the efficient way. He throws his shoe to the back of Jaehyun's head. It works.

He immediately pins the boy down to the floor, demanding an answer.

"I'm not going to get off you until you tell me the truth! If you're not going to open your mouth, I promise I'm going to tickle you until you pee, and I always keep my promise," Yuta threatens.

He's so into staring dead into Jaehyun's eyes that he doesn't realize footsteps are approaching them until there's an all-too-familiar voice calling out his name.

"Y-Yuta? What the fuck are you doing?" Taeyong's deep voice resonated through the empty hallway, and he sounds like he's pissed off.

Yuta can feel Jaehyun shuddering beneath him before he removes Yuta from his lap and scrambles back to his feet.

"H-Hyung, I promise it isn't what it looks like-" Taeyong cuts off the younger's words with his icy stare, demanding him to shut up.

Jaehyun gulps and makes a zipping motion with his hands.

"You were absent in the room, so I went down to look for you. My boyfriend sitting on top of you is clearly unexpected. Now fucking go back to the meeting room before I punch you in the face," Taeyong growls at him, and Jaehyun runs away after giving Yuta a playful wink.

Taeyong turns his head and gives Yuta a disapproving look.

"You better have some good explanation for this," he says while grabbing Yuta's wrist and dragging him to the door, obviously wanting to take him back home.

But Yuta is not having any of it. He wrenches his hand away from Taeyong's firm grip, and yells, "How about you explain how you lied to me about the oh-so-important match that you need to go home late every fucking day?" He pokes his boyfriend's chest roughly and pushes him away when Taeyong makes a move to get closer to him.

Taeyong looks surprised at his outburst and Yuta smirks at him, "Didn't expect me to find out huh?" He challenges with his hands crossed across his chest.

His boyfriend groans, and mutters something under his breath, looking very frustrated.

"Let's go home, baby, and I'll explain everything," he pleads with his eyes.

"No fucking way, why the fuck should I listen to you, you liar!" He screams with tears in his eyes. His glands are unsurprisingly producing it a lot today.

Taeyong looks even more guilty seeing him cry, so he hugs Yuta, ignoring the hard punches to his chest and the reluctant demands to let his boyfriend go.

"Please, let me take you home, baby, I hate seeing you cry like this. And then I'll explain everything. Right from the start."

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
The ride home is silent. Taeyong's throwing worried glances at him every five seconds but Yuta's determined not to look at his face at all.

When they arrive at the parking lot, Yuta gets out of the car in a flash, running to the lift. Unfortunately, Taeyong catches up to him, so they enter the elevator together. So much for running away.

Yuta presses himself to the wall, still not wanting to look at Taeyong.

The elevator dings, signaling that they have arrived on their floor. Yuta gets out as quickly as he goes in, but he forgets that Taeyong has the key.

After Taeyong opens the door, he goes in without saying anything, putting his coat on the hanger and going to the kitchen to make tea to calm himself down.

When he finishes, Taeyong is already sitting on the couch, looking nervous.

Choosing to sit on the other end of the sofa, he places as much gap as possible from Taeyong and tries to ignore Taeyong's dejected face.

"Start talking," Yuta demands.

"I was working a night shift at a construction site to get you a surprise present for our anniversary. But I guess it's not a surprise anymore, huh."

Wait, what?

"What?"

"I lied, there's no match at all. I was just trying to earn money to buy you something special, from my work, not my parents'. Sorry for lying and causing you to misunderstand," Taeyong sighs and oomphs when Yuta jumps to his lap and smothers him.

"Thank God you're not breaking up with me!" The smaller cries to his boyfriend's neck and Taeyong tightens his hold around him.

"What?! I would never do that! I can't believe you have so little faith in me!" Taeyong protests.

Yuta pulls his head away from Taeyong's neck and glares at him.

"And whose fault is that? You're the most popular guy in school, and I'm just me! Oh wait, I'm actually quite hot, but you decided it's a good idea to scare guys off me because you're a possessive bastard! Well, congratulations on making me believe nobody likes me and killing my non-existent self-esteem!" Yuta punches him hard in the chest before clinging to his boyfriend again.

Taeyong pulls him into a deep kiss, swirling his tongue inside of Yuta's mouth, making him moan.

When they pull of off each other, they're both out of breath. Taeyong's about to kiss him again when he looks like he remembered something.

"What were you doing with Jaehyun in the hallway?" He asks, and his eyes look dangerous. In their relationship, Yuta's always known as the jealous boyfriend, but he doesn't get to see Taeyong's possessive streak since he's always sweet around him.

"Nothing, I demanded an answer from him, and we somehow ended up on the floor. I promise nothing happened," Yuta reassures, "by the way, he looks like he knows something, did you tell him about this anniversary gift thing?"

"Yeah, I asked him to keep the present for me for a few days, because it's too risky if I put it inside the house. Are you sure nothing happened? That brat looked like he's enjoying himself. I swear to God, if he dares to put his hands on you-" Yuta cuts him off with a kiss to hide his giggle. Yuta's very considerate of Jaehyun even though he knows the younger always touches him in inappropriate places. He's going to use this for a blackmail material.

Wanting to egg his boyfriend on, he provokes, "Well, Jaehyun's really hot, so I don't mind him touching-" Taeyong growls at him and flips them around, pinning Yuta to the sofa and taking his clothes off at the same time.

He starts to mouth at Yuta's neck, biting him until it bruises. Yuta groans in pain, but he keeps his hands on Taeyong's hair, encouraging him.

"You're _mine_. Always have been and always will be," Taeyong rips Yuta's T-Shirt off and plays with his hardening nipples, before taking one into his mouth, suckling like a baby.

Yuta bites his lips to keep himself from screaming out loud. His nipples are always sensitive, and Taeyong knows it.

Before he knows it, he's being carried like a potato sack to their bedroom.

Taeyong kicks the bedroom door shut with his foot, throwing Yuta to their bed roughly and straddling Yuta while taking his pants off.

There's a dangerous glint in his eyes as he grabs Yuta's hands and ties them to their headboard using his belt. When Yuta turns to look at Taeyong questioningly, there's already a hard cock poking his nose.

" _Suck_."

Yuta obediently opens his mouth to accommodate Taeyong's big cock (it looks larger than the last time he saw it, looks like all the training his boyfriend does on daily routine applies to all muscles).

He gets no time to adjust because Taeyong grabs his hair, completely controlling the pace and fucking his mouth hard and fast. Yuta's born with no gag reflex, but he doesn't see any advantages until now.

It still burns, how Taeyong's cock hits the back of his throat with a purpose. The wet sounds of his saliva and Taeyong's precum mixing are making him so hard that he whines on Taeyong's cock, making his boyfriend moan loudly and fucking his mouth harder.

"You look so fucking good like this, baby, taking my cock in your pretty mouth so well, fuck, always eager to please me and only me," Yuta cums inside his pants when he hears Taeyong's words, the latter following not long after.

Taeyong cums to the sight of his boyfriend with his hands tied up behind him and tears in his reddened eyes. There are saliva and cum trickling down Yuta's chin to his neck and Taeyong immediately licks it all off. He pulls Yuta's pants off and gasps when he sees Yuta still wearing the panties from yesterday.

" _Fuck_ , you're still wearing this?" Taeyong pulls the string of it and Yuta shudders when he feels the lacy material of the panties makes contact with his cock.

"I'm too lazy to change it this morning; I had to go to Doyoung's house, remember?"

Taeyong's face darkens.

"Nobody knows that you're wearing this, don't they? Only me, right?" He says possessively, "This image is reserved for me only."

He grabs one of Yuta's thighs and brings it up to his lips, kissing the inside of it before biting and licking it to subdue the pain. He makes a trail down to Yuta's crotch, making the latter go crazy.

"Ungh, s-stop teasing me," Yuta whines into his hand, not wanting to freak out his neighbors by screaming out loud in broad daylight.

Seeing this, Taeyong immediately pulls back, "If you're not going to stop that, I'm going to stop touching you. Let me hear your moans, baby. Let them hear who you belong to," he whispers to Yuta's ear, licking it.

Yuta can't hold back his moan this time; it's his sacred sweet spot. Taeyong moves again to grab the lube from the drawer, "Which one do you want? Strawberry, grapes, apple, oh we even have banana-" Yuta locks his feet behind Taeyong's head and pulls him closer, "It's a little bit too late for that isn't it? You fucked my mouth five minutes ago. If there's someone who's going to taste the fucking lube, it's you," he complains.

Taeyong has the decency to blush at his statement even though he was positively a caveman just a few moments ago.

"Strawberry it is, then," he shrugs and opens the cap, covering his fingers with the gel.

He moves into position with Yuta's thighs bracketing his head. He plays with Yuta's pink hole and covers it with lube, making Yuta reflexively clench his legs and curls his toes.

Taeyong pokes his hole with his tongue, licking it around the rim before pushing inside.

"F-Fuck!" Yuta shouts when he feels a wet muscle inside of him. Taeyong's having a lot of fun lapping the lube around his ass, twisting his tongue inside. He inserts his finger and pulls at the skin, making Yuta's hole gape wider to give him more space.

"Oh God, Taeyong please take these off, I wanna fucking touch you, please, please, please," Yuta begs with tears in his eyes, frustrated to feel his boyfriend as well.

Taeyong obliges, pulling out of him and reaching back to free Yuta's bound hands. There's a red mark around his wrists, but Yuta doesn't mind as he pulls Taeyong closer, bringing his mouth down for a kiss.

He grinds his hips, making their cocks rub against each other. Taeyong pulls back again, making Yuta roll his eyes.

"What? Do you have any more kinks to share?" Yuta asks impatiently, needing Taeyong's cock inside right now.

"Uhm, can you, uh, I'm going to grab your hands, but can you, um, try to move away?" What the fuck. Taeyong needs to make a list of things that turns him on because it's a lot to remember. After he fucks Yuta, though.

Yuta offers his hands like an offering, "Go on, take me and prove you're a man, _Sir_ ," Yuta mocks but Taeyong's pupils are dilated, and his eyes turn a darker shade of black. He grabs Yuta's wrists roughly in one hand, and Yuta tries to wriggle free because he can't fucking believe it.

"Oh my God! You're into that, too? You're also a per-" Yuta doesn't get to finish his words as he flips him, so he's face down to the mattress, hands still confined above his head by Taeyong's larger one.

His protest dies down to a guttural moan as Taeyong shoves inside him without warning, pushing his cock all the way inside, not giving Yuta time to adjust.

"You're going to learn to shut that pretty mouth of yours, baby, or I'm just going to stay inside of you and do nothing," Taeyong tightens his grip on Yuta's wrists and slaps his ass, producing a large red mark on his milky skin.

Yuta obeys only because he wants Taeyong to fuck him; he'll confront his boyfriend about his weird kinks after this.

Seemingly happy that Yuta listened, Taeyong lets go of Yuta's hands and pulls him back towards him, so they're both on their knees in their bed, Yuta's back against his chest.

He curls one of his arms around Yuta's neck, the other circling his arm as he thrusts shallowly into Yuta's heat, making the latter unable to move.

"Stop trying to run away and take it like a good slut you are, baby, but you're a slut only for me, aren't you?" Taeyong murmurs against his cheek, but Yuta is too gone to answer, lust overcoming in his entire mind as he cries out when he feels the head of Taeyong's cock pokes his prostate.

" _Answer. Me._ " He emphasizes his words with a hard shove, pulling his cock all the way back before slamming it back in.

"Y-Yes! Only for you, only for you, T-Taeyong, _nngh_ , m-more, please-"

Taeyong smiles and turns his head sideways to give him a sweet kiss on his lips, "Good boy."

He lets go of Yuta entirely, and the latter has no more strength as he slumps against the mattress. He wants to grab something to hold on, but Taeyong's pounding into him at a fast pace, making his mind go hazy with lust and then he cums into the sheets with a loud scream, untouched.

The stimulation of Yuta's walls clenching him and the image of his boyfriend on his knees in front of him, looking used, make Taeyong cum right after with a groan.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
"So," Yuta slurs the 'o,' "are we not going to talk about it?" He questions Taeyong's back as his boyfriend refuses to face him after three rounds of mind-blowing sex.

"There's nothing to talk about," Taeyong's voice is muffled by the pillow.

"Come on! You don't get to act like you're a virgin after those shenanigans you pulled off!" Yuta complains and jumps to Taeyong's back, making him yelp even though it doesn't hurt at all because Yuta doesn't weigh much.

Taeyong stays silent but Yuta is not going to give up teasing him.

He pulls Taeyong's pillow away from his face.

"What other kinks do you have, huh? And why is it taking you so long to tell me?" Yuta pouts and gives Taeyong his very best twinkling eyes.

It works, as always.

Taeyong sighs and moves to sit against the headboard, carefully rearranging Yuta on his lap when he hears the latter whimper.

"You act like you don't know me. Of course, I'm fucking embarrassed! How am I supposed to tell you, like, _Oh I'm sorry babe I've got something to say to you, I have lots of fetishes, do you mind trying it out with me?_ No way!" Taeyong groans into his hands, making Yuta laugh gleefully at his boyfriend's dilemma.

"How long have you've had these weird kinky things anyway?"

"Basically since Jaehyun introduced me to a porn site. And that was a long time ago. And don't call them weird, I'm embarrassed, but I'm still proud of it if that makes sense!" Taeyong defends himself.

Yuta laughs louder at this and Taeyong can't stop himself from smiling because when does he not when he's graced with the presence of the love of his life.

The smaller one finally calms himself down after flicking Taeyong's forehead for not telling him sooner to 'have so much spicier sex rather than the vanilla ones I thought you prefer.'

"But you still need to indulge me, after all, Dr. Byun says a healthy sex life means a healthy relationship. Okay, _daddy_?"

When Ten asks him the next day on why he's limping and wearing a turtleneck even though there's a heater inside the room, Yuta just gives him a greasy wink.

It turns out that Taeyong also has a daddy kink.

Oh, sex is going to be so much fun starting now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry if this work is below your expectations, like I said, I'm not good at angsty parts TT_TT
> 
> I have lots of ideas regarding this fic, I'm having a lot of fun writing this, tbh.  
> Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
